They'll never stop
by embers of pain
Summary: Its been a year after johnny and dallys death, and randy and bobs old gang haven't been seen on greaser teritory since the night of the rumble, but that doesn't mean they plan to always stay away. time has run out and their seeking revenge on pony...
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first fan fiction… Helpful criticism is always welcome so please tell me anything you find wrong with my stories. Don't try to save my feelings, because if you don't tell me what I messed up on I can't fix it in the future. I don't in anyway own the outsiders, all the credit goes to S.E. Hinton. _

Chapter: 1

Pony POV

I walked out of the house, and slowly closed the door, being as quiet as possible so as to not wake up my two older brothers. I wasn't in the mood to

talk to anyone this morning, even sodapop who was one person I knew I could tell anything to. No it was one of those times when all you want to do is

lose yourself in your thoughts, and not have anyone constantly breaking through them. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to get the quiet I wanted at

home one my siblings where awake the gang started to show up I decided to go for a walk. Today I needed to be able to think about stuff I tried not to

dwell too much on for fear I might start crying in front of someone. Today I needed the freedom to be able to think of two people I had lost exactly a

year ago. My best friend and his idol, Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston. Small little Johnny who had helped save a group of kids from burning, breaking

his back and burning his body in the process…He had died the next night in the hospital after we had one a rumble against the soc's. He had been the

only thing Dally had loved and after he had lost him Dallas, robbed a gas station, been chased by the police, and pulled an unloaded gun on them. The

cops had shot him down just as the rest of the gang had reached the lot. I walked along the side of the road not remembering everything I had ever

done with those to, only to find hours later I was in the park, not being able to remember how I had gotten there.

"Hey Ponyboy." Two-bit voice came from behind me. I turned to look at the toe heading boy walking over to me.

"Hey" my answer was kind of weak even to my own ears, so I cleared my throat and repeated it, this time with more force and volume.

"What you doing out here kid?" He had reached me now, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes reeked of booze.

"I uh… just felt like taking a walk I guess. You were out all night huh?"

"Yeah. Went to a couple parties… can't remember how many but who's counting right?" he laughed and slugged my shoulder good heartedly.

"No one I guess." I couldn't help but smile at him as he was cracking up about nothing really. "You're out of your mind"

"never claimed to be otherwise kid." He grinned then stiffened and looked over my head, face turning serious. I turned and looked behind me and

turned stiff myself. A gang of soc's where walking towards us, looks of hate on their faces. I knew those guys from another accouterment we had had on

a different night, when I had been with Johnny exactly where I was standing now. That night those guys had turned our lives inside out. There were

less of them now, since Johnny had knifed one and another had left the night of the ruble, but the rest were still mad about losing their buddy and

wanted revenge. Since Johnny was dead that left me to take it out on. Me and whoever was with me.

_Ok so I don't know if I'm going to continue or not… I will if I get enough people who like it or think its ok. If you want me to continue please review? Please? Even if you hate it, let me know. Just take one minute and let me know how I did._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so here is the next chapter. I was going to wait till I got a few more reviews but I ended up getting one, and thought of the next part of the story. So hope you like this new chapter. Also thank you "__Updatelover54321" for being my first reviewer. It means a lot._

Chapter: 2

Ponyboy's pov

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and slouched my shoulders while two-bit took a cigarette out at lit up. Taking a long slow drag and slowly letting it

out through barley parted lips, he hooked a thumb into his jeans, as the soc's neared us. There were six of them, all with good builds. I recognized three

of them from bob and randy's gang. The one in front was David, the one who had first chased me the night they had jumped me and Johnny. I have

never seen the other three but I knew that wouldn't stop them from helping the others jump us.

"Can we help you rich…" two-bit started to cuss them out with everything he could think of, which wasn't the best idea when we were outnumbered

two to six. The sods didn't bat an eye at him; instead they all lunged at us. Two-bit knocked one down to the ground with one blow, but was prevented

from doing it again by three others jumping on him at once. I tried to help him but the other two were bigger than me and where grabbing me so I

couldn't shake them. They didn't hit me which I thought was weird as they pinned me against the grass in a position so I was defensive. A cloth was put

over my mouth and nose it was damp, fear crept into me and I manage to rip it away and toss it away from the moving bodies around me.

"Get him out of here!" David yelled, or at least I think it was him, but I couldn't be sure. My head was spinning after that rag had been put over my face.

I felt a third set of hands where my on me as I was lifted up and pounding filled my ears.

"Ponyboy! " Two-bit yelled, and I turned around and saw two-bit. The guy he had knocked down had gotten back up and he was trying to fight off four

of them. There was something I had never seen on his face before and that was one thing was fear. He looked genuinely scared, and that scared me. I

started thrashing and throwing punches but hit no one. They dropped, or through me onto the ground then picked me back up by my shirt and tossed

me into the back of a truck. My back slammed against something hard and metal, and the trunked was slammed shut, leaving me in darkness. The car

bucked as the boys got in, and the engine roared to life. Pounding was auditable on the outside of the vehicles. I could hear two-bit swearing up a

storm as the car started to drive away. The last sound I heard from him was him yelling my name over and over.

"Two-bit!" I screamed. I banged against the inside of the trunk trying to get it opened. I felt around with my hands hoping to find something I could use

to break out. My hands wrapped around the object I had hit before and tried to lift it only to find it wouldn't budge. I kept this up for another good half

hour before giving up, and laying down, curling up. My body shook as I inhaled, and again as I let the breath out. I was trapped with no way out, in the

back of a group of soc's car. i fought back tears as I wondered what was going to happen next…

_Well there's the end of chapter 2. What do you think? I need your guys opinion. Please, please, please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for the reviews guys. later updates will probly be slower with scholl and everything, but hopefully on weekends i can post faster like today. Here is chapter: 3._

Chapter: 3

Two-bit's pov

I can't believe I let them get away. They have Ponyboy now and it's my fault. If only I had kept him closer to me. He might still be here standing beside

me. Darry was going to kill me; his little brother was in the trunk of a soc's car being taken to who knows where. I had run after them as long as I could,

trying to follow them, but after a few minutes I knew it was no use. They were gone, taking the youngest Curtis brothers with them. Racing into town, I

went to find the other two Curtis brothers. The DX station came into sight with Soda and Steve outside in a group of girls. Steve under the hood of a red

mustang, and soda leaning against it, grinning that grin that makes everyone smiles back. As soon as I came within ear shot of them I called out,

"sodapop!" he turned to me still grinning, and waved, but sobered up as soon as he saw the expression of worry on my face.

"Two-bit what's wrong?" He asked.

"Its pony…" I gasped out trying to catch my breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Sodas voice was hard unlike his normal happy, playful tone. Having got a few breaths into my lungs, I told him what

happened. Every word of my story making his eyes grow a flame of anger and hate. Steve was just behind him, also listening to what I was saying, and

his hand on sodas shoulder. Letting him know he was there for him.

"Which way where they heading last?" Steve asked.

"South, but who knows they could have turned any direction by now. Just to shake anyone off their trail."

Tears swelled in sodas eyes and his hands where clenched in fist at his sides. He was shaking and taking deep ragged breaths each seeming more

laborious then the last. Then without any warning he took off running leaving me and Steve looking at each other in confusion, before going after him.

This was the fastest I had ever seen him run and it was hard just to keep him insight much less keep up with him. He ran into a neighbor I had never

been in before, making us wonder even more so where he was going. It didn't take long for us to find out as we neared a small house where darry was

on top putting a new roof on.

"Darry!" Soda screamed. That was all it took for the oldest Curtis brother to look up from his work. Confusion and some irritation fasked his face until he

saw one of his little brothers racing towards him panic clearly written on his face. Not even bothering to go down the ladder, darry jumped from the roof,

rolling when he hit the ground with a groan, and jumping to his feet as we all come up to him.

"What the heck is going on here?" he demanded. This time I didn't have to say a word as Soda told him what happened. Speaking as swiftly as he

could, telling everything I had told him. When he finally finished darry looked down swearing under his breath. His eyes where exactly like I had seen

dally's so many times, dangerously hard, cold, and full of hatred.

"In the truck." He ordered, not having to say another word as the rest of us fell into step behind him, Heading for their old ford pickup truck. We barely

had time to all get in before darry had the engine started, and he was stomping on the gas sending the truck jumping forward. Doing 80 all through

town he raced to the park almost crashing at an inter section at one point, but not even that made his slow. In fact it made him go faster.

"Which way Two-bit." There was no asked in that statement darry made. He needed to find his brother and he was going to do just that.

"Last I saw south." Not another word was said as we heading in that direction.

"Please be ok… please be ok…" Soda kept repeating over and over to himself.

"Don't worry little buddy… were going to find him. I promise we will find Ponyboy."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok forth chapter is up. You guys didn't have to wait too terribly long. Which may not always be the case, but this time it is. So far all the reviews are good and I hope I can make it stay that way, but again tell me if something is wrong. I'm going to try to type slower because in the past chapters I've had a few careless mistakes. For example I spelled "won" (which is the way I meant to spell it) "one". So yeah… I'll try and be more careful about stuff like that from now on. I don't own the outsiders S. E. Hinton does. Only the plot is mine._

Chapter: 4

Ponyboy's pov

By the time the car came to a slow, I had lost my sense of direction. Having no way of knowing where I was in anyway once so ever. Half way through

the ride I had managed to push aside the fear I had felt, but now it was slowly creeping back as we came to a stop. Doors slammed as the soc's got

out, and gravel crunched under the pressure of their foot falls. Only all but one set of footsteps seemed to come closer, while the others faded. I could

hear them but they continued to get softer. Bright light shinned in my face as the trunk opened, blinding me. "Come on grease." The silhouette in front

of me hissed, his deep voice rasping at each word. I squinted up, still not able to see any facial expression, but what I could tell was this guy had a good

build and was bigger than me. Grabbing me by the arm, he hauled me out, to easily in my opinion. The second my feet hit the ground I looked around

and saw I was right about the others leaving. Meaning right now it was only this guy here to guard me instead of the whole group. There wasn't a

better time than this to try to make a break, and the guy looked cocky enough like he could handle anything. Shoot he's probably able to handle a lot of

things, but since he was a guy I knew one thing that would faze him. So before he could make another move like pushing me in the direction he wanted

me to go. I brought up my leg and kneed him in the groin. Letting out an agonized scream his let him grip on my arm go. Wasting no time I broke into a

run skidding in the gravel that was covering the ground. I heard the soc's yelling at the guy I had kicked asking what could possibly be so hard about

bringing a kid half your size where they wanted. Of course it didn't take long for them to come to him and see me running. I heard yells of

"Get in! Get in!" and soon the car revved to life. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I run track, and am really good at it but no one can out run a car with a

bunch of teenagers who want you. They caught up with me in seconds, and stopped a yard in front of me. I turned to my left and raced away but they

were out and able to catch up. One guy tackled me by my ankles making me fall. I did a face plant into the hard sun dried earth. Blood filled my mouth

as the guy who had brought me down got up and turned me over onto my back. He cursed wildly at me and slugged me in the face. I let out a scream

against my will which made him laugh.

"What you don't like that?" He teased slugging me again. "Well how does that feel grease?"

"Hey Mike, enough!" another yelled, as pounding feet from the other came up to us. "Unless you want him going unconscious now." I looked up at the

boy who had hit me, the one they called Mike, and finally really got a good look at him. He was tall with red hair and pale skin that was covered with

brown freckles. His eyes where a gross green that made me thing of someone being sick. He was ugly without even having to try and when he grinned

evilly at me he looked like the Grinch off of that cartoon me and soda had watched every Christmas.

"Come on let's take him back." The guy who had told me to stop hitting me said. I turned to look at him but before I saw what he looked like Mick took

one more swing at me. He had aimed right at mytemples on the side of my head with enough force to knock me unconscious. My last thought was of the

gang and wishing they were here to save me…

_So what did you guys think? Press that button that says review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. If you don't I'm going to cry, so please don't make me make a fool of myself and do that. We can ovoid it if you just give me a quick review… please? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the 5__th__ chapter of this story. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Anyone who reviews is awesome apples, if you don't get what awesome apples means like a bunch of my friends it just means you guys are awesome… except it's a awesome way of saying awesome. Get it? Got it? Good! Now I will leave you alone and let you read._

Chapter: 5

Ponyboy's pov

When I woke up I was in a poorly lit room. The walls were a brown color since they were caked with dirt and the carpet wasn't much better. The roof

was leaking some sort of liquid that I couldn't identify but just told my over active mind it was just water. There were no windows or doors, just a

wooden stair case in front of my. My hands and arms were numb because of the rope tied to tightly around my torso and the chair I was sitting in. my

ankles where also tied to the legs, the ropes pressing my foot hard against the wood. My head was pounding and hurt so bad I had to close my eyes

again. Wood creaked as someone came down the stairs, and reluctantly I forced my eyes back open.

"Well looks like are little horseboy has finally woken up." David said in a too friendly voice as he jumped off the last step.

" Ponyboy." I corrected in a hard tone.

"Oh my bad." He grinned lazily as he walked over to me. "But it's been such a long time since I've last seen you."

"Not long enough." I growled

"Oh don't be like that buddy." Circling me, he put a hand on my shoulder, I would have move or pushed his hand off if I had been able to but that ropes

around me prevented that. "We're going to have lots of fun." His hand moved to my neck, and squeezed, cutting my air off. I didn't move for a few

seconds not wanting to give him the pleasure, but soon I couldn't help it. Gasping I fought for air trying to suck it in through his hold on me. This made

him laugh as I trying to turn my head away from his grasp. "You're turning blue Ponyboy you feeling ok?" he teased. My vision blurred then went black.

When he finally released me, air rushed into my lungs and my head hung forward. when i was finally able to see I looked at him as he came around,

grinning a grin that was anything but pleasant.

"What do you want from me?" my voice rasped.

"Nothing but a little thing I like to call revenge, for taking my friends life." This time the fake friendliness was gone replaced by a serious, hateful tone

which still managed to sound somewhat sophisticated. "The plan was to get you and your buddy since he was the one who knifed bob, but… well since

he's dead you're the only one left. Nice to be friends with criminals huh?" I was about to argue him telling him Johnny had not been a criminal but

stopped knowing it would most likely me hurt again. Besides they don't really care anyways, if wouldn't have mattered if I said something or not they

would still say he was the bad guy in this whole thing. At least the gang knew he had no other choice thanks to these guys. "Speechless I see." He had

the cocky arrogance back and his tone was again dripping with fake kindness. "Well that's ok, I'm sure you'll have lots to say to us latter tonight grease.

After all it's your first night here and we have something really special planned for you." He grinned at me, making me hate him all the more. "Catch you

later pony." He really made sure to put infancies on my name, as he walked up the stairs. Leaving me to sit alone wondering what they we're going to

do to me tonight. Whatever it is, it can't be good. It had me scared to death, partly because I had seen what guys who want revenge can do, and partly

because I was alone…

_What do you think? Let me know by reviewing. It doesn't take that much time to hit the button and write a few words so please do it? For me?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ok here is the 6th chapter, took alittle longer than normal but thats ok ite here now. the spelling and grammer should be better this time thanks to my beta Glimfire. hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

Chapter: 6.

Ponyboy's pov.

Hours passed by and I had to struggle to keep calm. Going up against one or two Socs in the park is one thing, being tied up and out numbered six to

one was something totally different. Every couple of minutes I heard someone walking above me, the ceiling echoing with every step someone took over

the small room I was in. when the stairs creaked and all the soc's came down, lead by David who was grinning at me, a chill went up my back.

"Hey grease." He said "told you we would all be down to see you." They all filled down and stood behind him, in a group in front of me. Faces alit with a

lusting for revenge, all of them except the smallest guy there. He was looking down at his shoes, is face expressionless, and even though he was the

smallest of them, he was still bigger than me. "Jason," David called with mild interest. "Will you do the honors." There was no asking in that statement, it

was an order. The smallest guy, Jason, started to walk towards me, pulling out a knife. Walking behind me, he started sawing at the ropes. With small

snapping sounds my bindings came loose and I was able to pull them off. My arms were imprinted with its slight pattern. Next he cut the ropes around

my ankles, which had the same imprint around them. Slowly he got up, moved backwards towards the others, and not really knowing what else to do I

sat there. I mean what is there to do when you're surrounded by a group of your enemies, who want revenge on you, and you're in a unfamiliar place.

You have no idea what was going to happen, and you haven't got the slightest idea what you would do if you were able to get out of there. "Go

ahead." David said in a tone so casual he might as well be telling someone good morning. The others rushed at me grabbing, lifting me up out of the

chair, only to punch me back down. All of them started in on this and for the next half hour everything was a blur in time as I tried to fight against

them…

Once they were done they tied me back up, only this time they left me on the floor. I was aching and sore all over, not even able to stand up. The room

was completely dark now, which I was thankful for. I had managed not to cry when the soc's were beating me, but now the tears fell. My chest hurt

every time I drew a breath, and my face stung as the tears fell into the cuts. I couldn't tell how bad I was or how many bruise and cuts I had. All I knew

was I hurt everywhere, and felt like throwing up. Blood was running from my nose and my lip but what was really concerning me was the numbness in

my left leg. It might as well have been gone because I couldn't feel or move it. David had meant it when he said they were going to get revenge, and

death was too easy for me according to them. They were going to make it where I was begging to die and then laugh as they wouldn't give it to me. I

wanted my brothers so bad at that moment. They would have kept me safe; they wouldn't have let anything like this happen. Why did I have to be here

right now in this position? Why couldn't I be in bed with Sodapop? With his arms around me and his soft breathing the only thing I could hear, except for

an occasional snore from Darry's room across the hall. I wanted them so bad; I imagined they would find me soon. Within the next couple of minutes

they would come busting through the door and down the stairs to save me. I kept telling myself they would come, but I knew in reality they would never

find me. Oh I knew they would be looking for me but kids who were kidnapped (which was what I was, even if it was by other kids) almost never come

back home. No, in reality, I would die here never to see my brothers or the gang ever again. I was alone and that was the way it was going to be. Still I

kept telling myself somehow everything would work out one way or another that they would find me, they would. I fell asleep a few hours later still

saying to myself they were on their way. But as I had known all along they never came that night.

_**how did you like the chapter? review button right down there so press it and let me know please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ok 7th chapter is up, thanks to my beta reader glimfire. Sorry it took awhile we had some technical dificulties =) luckly we have everything under control now. **_

Chapter: 7

Sodapop's pov

It's been to long since we last saw Ponyboy. So much could have happened by now, probably more then he should be able to handle. The cops told

us they wouldn't give up looking, but that most kids abducted don't come home alive. Especially after a month… One whole month exactly has gone by

and there was no sign of Pony. I couldn't take this much longer and I knew Darry couldn't either. We had lost mom, dad, Dally, and Johnny, which had all

be hard. I wish it had never happened, but I had survived it. If I lost Pony I knew I wouldn't be able to carry on in life, he was the one thing I

couldn't stand to lose. I couldn't even concentrate on my job with him missing. The only reason I still had it was because of Steve. He has been

pulling half my weight plus his own at the DX. He's been working everyday now like I am so he can help out. I really am trying to do as much as I can,

and he knows that, but I can't even remember where everything is. Darry's having just as hard of time as me, but he's doing more work than ever.

Maybe it's because his anger towards the soc's gives him a little more strength. I've heard anger can do that to people, but I don't know. Either way it's

still obvious he isn't doing good. True he's working more, but when he comes home he looks like the living dead. His eyes have no spark or

flame in them, their glass now, not really seeing anything. Dark rings have formed under them from lack of sleep. I haven't seen his face have any

expression but pain on it for a long time, and even that is getting harder to see. Lately it's been blank. He cooks dinner every single night and still eats,

but he eats quickly and only gets one plate instead of two like he used to. After dinner he either sits in his chair looking through photo books or he

starts driving everywhere looking for any sign of pony. I'll go with him when he does this, even though we both know we probably won't find anything.

At least where not doing nothing. I wouldn't be able to not try to do something. What if we were able to find something useful? It was unlikely that we

would, but it was that possibility that kept us looking. If we could once find one of them, or the car we might be able to follow them, but no one had

seen them for weeks and weeks. Not even their parents. It's like they had vanished from the face of the earth, with my little brother.

Darry's pov

I can't believe my baby brother has been missing for a month. It doesn't even seem possible after the time he ran away with Johnny for a week. I had

been sure we had lost him at that time, but I figured at least he had been with Johnny, not with a bunch of Soc's. After we had lost Johnny and Dally I

was sure that this bad was going to happen again. I was so wrong about that. Now he was alone with a group of soc's who were probably slowly killing

him if they hadn't already. Every day I hated those guys even more for taking him, and as I roofed houses I imagined I was bashing one of their heads

in every time I drove in a nail. I was able to do more work this way, although that wasn't what was important to me. All I wanted was my little brother

back, and if I could quit my job and just look for him I would do it. The simple fact is I have someone else counting on me, and I had to make sure soda

was taken care of. Of course to do that I had to work for money so I could pay bills and get food. He was really having a hard time with all of this. The

only reason he still had his job was because of Steve. His normally neatly combed and greased hair was falling into his face all the time and I constantly

had to tell him he had put his shirt on inside out. Every night he cried himself to sleep only to wake up an hour later in a cold sweat, screaming and

crying because of a dream he had had about Ponyboy. Every day it seemed to get worse as he moved around looking unsure about even how to pour a

glass of milk. At dinner every night he only ate a few bites, the rest of the time pushing the food around his plate then go to bed unless I was going to

go looking around for any sign of our youngest brother. Then he would be scanning everything, and always be heart broken when we would come home

empty handed. I don't know what I'm going to do with him if we find out Pony's dead. I don't know if he could handle that, and I know I couldn't stand

losing all of my family in my early twenties. There seemed to be no way out of this hell we were living through, and in times like this sometimes death

doesn't look so bad…

_**hope you liked this chapter please review, all you have to do is hit that little button right under this. Please just a few words are all thats needed. Pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ok there is chapter 8, everyone yell "yay!" I hope you all like this. thanks glimfire for being my beta.**_

Chapter: 8

Darry's pov

Again me and Soda where driving around town looking for Ponyboy. The sky was almost dark and I could no longer see Sodapop's face. Although I knew

it would have a troubled, helpless look on it. Honestly I wish I could shatter this world he had to live in. It was hard to lose Pony but it was almost as

bad watching Soda go through what was happening. "Soda… We'd better head home, little buddy." I hated having to tell him this almost every night,

but it couldn't be helped unless we stopped looking. Something we wouldn't be able to do for awhile.

"Still no sign…" Soda sighed, but he nodded. I turned the truck around, and started heading back into town. Soda was slumped in is seat still looking out

the window.

"Listen, Soda I know neither one of us wants to face this but… Ponyboy might not-"

"Stop!" I had been expecting something like this when I finally talked to him about Pony not being alive, but when I turned my head to look at him he

was on the edge of his seat looking out the window. "Darry stop!" I slammed on the breaks and swerved to the side of the road.

"What?" I demanded. He said nothing just looked ahead, and pointed out the windshield. There, in a blue mustang across the street, sat David and two

other guys waiting for a fourth person who was just getting in the back seat. I "

Those are the guys right?" Soda asked quietly.

"I think so…" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I had been waiting for a month for this and finally it was happening. The moment I had prayed for,

and thought would never come. The car the slowly started to pull out from the curb and driving the opposite way we were heading. Both Soda and I

turned and watched them go a little ways before I started to pull out also and head in the same direction. Sodapop's eyes where fixed on their vehicle,

a good hundred yards in front of us. It was completely dark by the time we were out of the city limits again and it was a moonless night. This was lucky

for us since we could turn off the lights and go unseen by them if we stayed far enough back. It was another half hour before that they finally came to a

stop in front of a little house. It was older and kind of run down but still had a roof and four walls. I quickly turned off the motor of the truck, before they

shut off theirs. I didn't want them to hear or suspect anything. They outnumbered us and there no way to call the gang, so if we wanted to win this we

were going to have to surprise them. Slowly they got out of the car, stumbling, and laughing so loud we could hear them through the open cab windows.

"They sound drunk." Soda said, looking over at me.

"Yeah… we got to make sure Pony's in there."

"I'll do it." I tried to grab Soda as he jumped out but he was too quick. Before I could hardly blink he was running towards the house, staying out of

sight of the others…

Sodapop's pov

I didn't even really think when I jumped out the truck. All that was on my mind is that we probably found Ponyboy. Careful not to make any noise I went

to the back of the house looking through any windows I could find, being sure not to get spotted. Most of the windows I looked through were dark but

still I could see around the room, but didn't find him. I was peeking through the last one and starting to turn away when I noticed light at my feet.

Hurriedly I backed away and saw the cause. There was a small window about a foot wide and just as long almost exactly above the ground. Slowly I got

to my knees bending over to look in and found I could only see the back of the room's wall.

"We're back." One of them slurred his words, but they were still understandable. A small whimper came, and my heart jumped to my throat. I knew that

whine of pain, I'd heard it several times before in my past. It was from my little brother. I was about to get up and run for Darry when there was a

snapping sound and Pony scream in pain, I was about to yell myself, but a hand came down over my mouth, stopping me and pulling me back. Struggling

I tried to slug the figure holding me till I breathed in my older brothers sent. I went still and took several deep breaths as his hand lowered. Again Pony

screamed and I winced trying to get up, but Darry held me still.

"No, not now soda." He whispered. "They have Pony near them right now. If we burst in they'll use him to block themselves, or use himagainst us. No,

we need them away from him so he doesn't get hurt worse…"

"Darry their beating him, he's hurting now." I choked out.

"I know but it could be death if we go in there now little buddy." As much as I hate to admit it, I know that could be a possibility, and I figured he knows

more right now. If it had been anyone else I would have ignored them and ran in but I knew Darry was going through the same thing I was, and if he

said it was better. Well most likely it was. Again Pony screamed and I turned to face Darry and wrapped my arms around his middle. He put his, around

my shoulders pulling me close and I buried my face into his t-shirt. With every yell that came from the room I winced and cried into my older brother's

chest, while he rubbed my head, his hand shaking. Together we sat waiting out the pain of our brother, me crying silently and Darry grinding his teeth.

**_So what did you think? let me know by reviewing, and by the way the next chapter is when the Curtis brothers save Ponyboy. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter: 9 is now up! Glimfire theres a suprize for you at the end, and it's all becasue you're awsome. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read the end. Also thank's for betaing yet another chapter for me. As for everyone else I hope you enjoys it._**

Chapter: 9

Darry's POV

When the lights went out I jumped to my feet, as did Soda. It had been nearly impossible not to rush in there right away and start bashing everyone's

head in. In fact I had almost rushed in and done just that, but the thought of them using Pony against us stopped me. It had been torture just sitting

beside that window listening but we had managed it. Now that the lights were out there was no hesitation. Me and Soda raced to the front, and as I

saw them enter what I thought was the living room I covered my head and through myself at the bay window. It gave, but cut my arms up; of course I

only knew that because of the blood on my arm. I had no feeling right now; all I wanted was to tear everyone's head apart. Yells of surprise come from

the, socs as I landed on the floor and rolled to my feet. Soda was in just as quickly, and ran at one of the guys, not wasting any time to throw a punch. I

swung my arm, back as my other grabbed the nearest guy's shirt. Pulling him to me and hit him hard enough in the face to make him collapse, holding

his broken and bleeding nose. Again I did this, and plenty more to any socs within my reach. Soon I had lost track of how many swings I had taken or

who I had hit, all I knew was I was beating anyone I could get my hands on. Before long all the socs where on the ground, either bruised, bleeding, or

unconscious, Sodapop was breathing hard, but I think it was from anger not from being worn out. We shared a quick glance, and then both took off

down the stairs. It was the only likely place Ponyboy would be since he was in the room that had the small window towards the ground. Everything was

dark down there, and we almost stumbled at the bottom and regained our balance.

"Is there a light switch?" Soda asked and a second later a dim light lit the room, as he flicked a switch. A small moan came from a curled up Pony and we

were both by his side within seconds. Soda reached him first and he gently lifted his head and laid it on his lap. Pony's eyes were closed and his face

was covered in old and fresh blood. "Ponyboy?" Another moan came from our little brothers cracked lips, as his eyes squinted up.

"S-s-soda?" His voice was a whispering rasp.

"Yeah..." Soda quietly answered. Slowly I kneeled down next to them; Ponyboy's arms were covered with cuts and black bruises. Also one of them was

bent at an awkward angle with bone sticking out of the skin. I winced as I looked him over then lightly brushed hair at his face. "Darry." He choked out,

making my heart break. "I'm 's okay now, we've got ya' ."

"I… l love you guys."

"We love you too kiddo." Sodas face was tear streaked, but he forced his voice to stay steady . "We love you so much." A faint smile crossed Pony's lips

along with a wince.

"I'm glad I was able to see you guys again."

"Yeah, but this isn't the last time you're going to, you know. Like it or not, you live with us."

"You… You guys where the best brothers… someone could ask for… I'm glad I was able to have you as mine."

"Shoot where still yours…" Sodas voice was losing what calmness he had been able to hang onto. It was obvious Pony was pretty bad off.

"Soda… I'm not going to make it this-"

"Stop!" I cut him off my voice trembling. "Stop talking like that, you hear me? We have you. You're going to be ok." He said nothing only looked up at me

with sad eyes, and gave a small sigh. Brushing back his bangs over and over Soda kept his eyes on Pony. "You are going to be ok…"

"I'm sorry…" Pony said then closed his eyes, and his body loosened up from the tenseness it had held just seconds ago. Softly he sank into Sodas lap.

My heart jumped and fear crept into me when I saw this. No... I thought. He can't die now, not when we were finally able to find him. Not when we were

finally together again...

**_OK, by now i'm think you guy's know the drill. So my question is now, who's going to be first to review and tell me how i did? By the way my Beta gave me the idea for how to end this, so thanks for that too Glimfire._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Sodapop POV

I couldn't believe it when Ponyboy went limp. At first I thought he had died, and my heart jumped, but then I noticed something; his chest was rising and

down with each breath he took. We had raced out to the truck and started racing to town. Me holding Pony against me and Darry driving like the devil

himself was chasing us. We reached the hospital in no time, and I couldn't be more thankful to see a nurse walking in.

"Ma'am!" Darry called out, getting out and taking Pony from my arms. "Hey we need help." The girl looked at us confused, but when she saw the bloody

kid in our possession she ran into the building. Just as we were about to enter the doors, a doctor, with a rolling bed and the girl met us. Darry laid Pony

down on the bed as the young nurse put a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

"Is he allergic to anything?" she asked as they started pushing the bed.

"No, he's not." Darry was following them, with me trailing behind. The bed pushed through some double swinging doors, and the nurse stopped as the

doctor continued with our brother.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there, sir." She said putting a hand on either of our chest. "Will you please wait in the waiting room? It's down the hall to

your right. You're also going to have to fill out some paper work, so if you want to do that now instead of later."

Slowly Darry nodded and turned to me. "Let's go Pepsi-cola." He said and put a hand on my shoulder as we stared down the hall to the waiting room.

Everything in there was a fake cheerfulness with light green wallpaper, and a few chairs with a table next to the ones on the ends piled with magazines.

Slowly I took a seat my hands folded together between my legs.

"I'll be right back soda." Darry said. "I'm going to go call the house and see if anyone's there, if there's not I'm going to call Two-Bit's. Then I'm going to

go fill out the paperwork for Pony…" I nodded and watched him leave, sighing. I was glad we had found Ponyboy but I was still worried about him. Only

when he was at home, safe and sound, would I relax. Not before I was sure he was going to be okay. Before long Darry had come back and he sat next

to me.

"I got a hold of the Steve and Two-Bit and they're going to come meet us here." Nodding I slouched down, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I told you we'd find him."

"Yeah I know you did, little buddy…. I know you did."

The clicking of shoes echoed in the polished floor as the nurse came out with her hands behind her back. She walked towards us, and Darry and I stood

up as she started to speak. "That kid you guy's brought in— well he's pretty bang up— but doc's getting him stitched up and fixing that broken arm of

his. Lucky for you he had no internal bleeding, but he's going to be sore for quite some time."

"He's okay then?" I asked. She nodded

"Yeah he's going to be fine, eventually. Let him heal up and he should be as good as new."

"Okay thanks." Darry said with a smile.

"You should be able to see him real soon, the doc's almost done." Once again she walked away, disappearing around a corner.

"He's going to be okay." Darry grinned.

"He's gonna be okay!" yelling I jumped up then hooked an arm around his neck in a half hug, and he put his arms around my shoulders.

"You two look happy." Steve's voice came from my left and I looked over to see him and Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy's gonna be okay!" letting go of Darry I ran over and jumped on Steve's back.

"Yahoo!" Two-Bit yelled.

"So he's really going to be ok?" Steve asked, looking at Darry as he pulled me off his back and put me in a head lock.

"Yes he is going to be just fine." Darry answered.

"Can we see him yet?" Two-Bit asked andbwalked past me and Steve.

"Not yet, but we'll be able to soon. Soda, Steve knock it off you two." Steve had got me on the floor, where we were wrestling.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy's POV<p>

When I had blacked out in the basement I figured I was dying, but I found my eyes opening again. This time to a light colored room of a hospital. I

looked around and saw a bunch of machines and monitors that I was hooked up to. My arm which had been broken itched and was rapped on a cast,

and the other was rigged up to an IV. The door to my room, which had been shut. Slowly opened and a lady peeked in. "Oh good you're awake." She

smiled and came all the way in. she was dressed in a nurses uniform, but she didn't look any older then Sodapop. Checking the monitors she wrote

some stuff down on a clipboard, then turned to me. "How are you feeling, tough guy?" she asked.

"I feel kinda numb…" I replied.

"Well that's normal. The morphine doesthat, but its better then the pain right?" she grinned I nodded, and instantly regretted it, as my head felt like it

was swimming. "You had some people worried about you." She continued."When I saw them coming with you in the big guys arms I thought surly you

were dead. You were alive, barely. Those two guys were waiting in the waiting room for some time then two others came and joined them. Quiet a

bunch of people who care about you if I do say so myself. They want to see you, if you're up to it, I can go get them."

"Um… yeah I'd like to see them." I said a little confused about who it was. I was pretty sure it was my brothers. There was no one else it could be. The

nurse smiled, then walked out to get my visitors. It wasn't more than three minutes before Soda burst through the door and raced to me jumping on the

bed. "Pony!" he yelled wrapping me in a hug. I wrapped the arm without a cast around him and grinned. It was so good to see him again. Eventually he

let go, sitting on his heels and I saw Darry. He bent over me and gave me a hug then messed up my hair when he let go. Two-Bit was next and gave me

a playful punch on the shoulder and handed me a sparkling pink bear that said "pretty princess" on it. I grinned and chucked it at him as he dodged it.

Even Steve, who normally didn't like me, grinned and told me he was glad I was okay.

I had to stay in the hospital for awhile so they could watch me and make sure I was going to recover fully before letting me go, so I was stuck there for

a week, but that didn't bother me. I had all my friends and family, around me, and I was out of danger for the first time in awhile. Sadly I knew that

wouldn't last. After what happened, not only to me, but to my parents, Johnny, and others I didn't believe in safety anymore. In my world there was no

such thing as safe. Things always happen in life that makes us face dangers, but they test you. They make you who you are, and I knew I would have

more challenges. But right now I was okay. My brothers, and the remainder of the gang where around me, we were still all together, and as long as we

ended together it didn't matter what we went through, or how long we were separated. As long as someday we were together again things would be

okay. Maybe someday we'll even see Johnny, Dally and Mom, and Dad again. Sometime after death I hope we will all be together with all of them again,

but for now, I have the people in the room with me, and they have me. Together we'll be ok, even if one or two or all of us die. Love doesn't end with

death, and neither does friendship. Those will never die, they live on and on till the end of time and with them so do the memory of those who know

them…


End file.
